leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zmierzch Bogów
center|500px Opowiadanie I= Pod osłoną nocy dotarły do wymarłego miasta w cieniu góry. Zastępy wojenne złożone z tysięcy wojowników, a każdy z nich niósł zakrwawione totemy mówiące o starożytnych rodach Zrodzonych ze Słońca Wyniesionych, którzy im przewodzili. Miasto i kości jego mieszkańców już dawno zespoliły się z pustynią. Niemożliwym było rozróżnić popiół i kości od piachu. Nad wydmami pozostały tylko najwyższe wieże — połamane iglice śpiewające żałobnie, gdy wiatr dął z krain za górą. Na strzaskanym cokole stały dwie kamienne nogi bez ciała, a w piasku obok nich leżała na wpół zakopana głowa ptaka. Za czasów dawno minionej ery w dolinie, w której później powstało to miasto, miała miejsce wspaniała chwila. Dała początek . I wprawiła w ruch jej koniec. Nikt nie pamiętał tego dnia oprócz boskich wojowników, którzy teraz prowadzili zastępy ku wystającym zgliszczom miasta. Ci sami boscy wojownicy mieczami szlachtowali jego mieszkańców po tym, jak ich imperator został zdradzony. A kiedy już wycięli ludność, dopilnowali, żeby spalono miasto, a jego nazwę usunięto z każdej zachowanej steli i obelisku. Jednakże te akty eksterminacji spowodowane były złością z bezsilności. Daremną, ponieważ dziecko, które zostało wzięte z tego miasta jako niewolnik, już dawno nie żyło, a na drodze swego życia nie potrzebowało pamiętać momentu swoich narodzin. Jego czyn zniszczył imperium i rozciął więzi ich braterstwa. I tak właśnie boscy wojownicy spopielili Nerimazeth i jego mieszkańców. ---- Upływ czasu skradł złotemu zwojowi jego blask. Tak jak i nam wszystkim, pomyślał Ta’anari. Przejechał zakrzywionym palcem po wyrytej liście imion i numerów, misternie sporządzonym spisie dziesięcin z niedawno założonego portu handlowego w Kha’zhun na północy. Niedawno założonego...? Kha’zhun od wieków było miastem zamieszkałym przez ludzi, a ich dziki język już przeistoczył jego nazwę w coś nowego i szpetnego. Uczony być może uważał zawartość zwoju za interesującą, ale dla Ta’anariego jedyną rzeczą godną uwagi była jego namacalna więź z czasem, kiedy to świat miał sens. Pokój kiedyś był przechowalnią spisów, jego granitowe ściany pokrywały półki, na których ustawiono zapisy danin dla imperatora, kroniki jego wojen oraz długie listy jego zasług. Pomieszczenie było ogromne, lecz dach zapadł się wieki temu, a piach wypełnił większość podziemnej przestrzeni. Ta’anari poczuł przeciąg i uniósł wzrok znad zwoju. stała w drzwiach. W porównaniu z nimi była maleńka, choć pokryta czarną sierścią czaszka Ta’anariego ocierała się o ich framugę — gdyby tylko był jeszcze w stanie stać prosto. Myisha była szczupła, wręcz delikatna, jednakże Ta’anari wyczuwał, że zgłębiła ona tajemnice, których nawet on jeszcze w pełni nie pojął. Złote blond włosy, takie jak u ludzi północy, opadały na jej ramiona. Cechy jej wyglądu były młodzieńcze, lecz jej oczy — jedno głęboko niebieskie, a drugie fioletowe, w kolorze zmierzchu — skrywały mądrość starszą od niej. Nosiła cienkie pasy jedwabiu, kolorowe i całkowicie nieprzystosowane do życia na pustyni, związane w pasie wąską przepaską, z której zwisał złoty klucz. Wokół szyi miała zawinięty jaskraworóżowy szal, którego postrzępione końce skręcała w opuszkach palców. — Już tu są — powiedziała. — Ile? — Dziewięć zastępów. Prawie dziesięć tysięcy wojowników. Ta’anari kiwnął głową, przejeżdżając językiem po zżółkłych kłach. — Więcej niż się spodziewałem. Myisha wzruszyła ramionami i rzekła — Wszyscy z nich muszą tutaj być. — Zbyt wiele krwi przelano na przestrzeni wieków — odparł. — Za dużo gniewu wyzwolono. Pomysł, że między nami miałby nastać pokój, jest bluźnierczy dla wielu z nich. Myisha nie zgodziła się z takim głupstwem. — Ta nieskończona wojna pochłonęła tyle istnień. A tobie udało się zabić więcej pobratymców niż nawet te potworności z otchłani. Ta’anari już miał skarcić ją za nonszalancki ton, ale ugryzł się w język. Przecież miała rację. A czy to nie właśnie po to przyzwał pobratymców? — Od śmierci wojna pomiędzy Zrodzonymi ze Słońca była nieunikniona — powiedział Ta’anari, odkładając zwój i kończąc studiowanie starożytnej historii. — Kiedy odszedł, nasze ambicje były zbyt wielkie, by pozwolić komuś zostać przywódcą. Tyle wizji przyszłości, jaka musiała nastać, lecz wszyscy byliśmy zbyt załamani, by je spełnić. — W takim razie być może wcale nie różnicie się aż tak bardzo od śmiertelników. Kiedyś Ta’anari zabiłby każdego, kto wypowiedziałby coś takiego, ale wieki wojen i kolosalna skala rzezi, której dokonali, potwierdzały prawdziwość jej stwierdzenia. Nie pamiętał, kiedy dokładnie Myisha wstąpiła do jego służby. Życia śmiertelników były tak ulotne, iż ledwo zauważał, gdy jeden odchodził, a następny brał jego miejsce. Ale Myisha przyciągała jego uwagę bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny śmiertelnik. Jej buntowniczy tupet stanowił jeden z powodów tego zainteresowania, lecz było w tym coś więcej. Miała wgląd w umysły śmiertelników, którego brakowało jemu i jego pobratymcom od momentu, kiedy oddali swoje człowieczeństwo za większą moc. Ta’anari tak dawno temu kroczył jako człowiek. Ledwo pamiętał odczucia śmiertelnika i świadomość nieubłaganego upływu czasu. Starożytna magia i potęga stworzyła go na nowo, przemieniając prymitywną materię jego śmiertelnego ciała w ciało boga. Niedoskonałego i złamanego boga, niemniej jednak boga. Jego postać w zbroi z brązu przypominała panterę, zgarbioną wiekiem i wojną, ale wciąż potężną. Od pasa w górę miał sierść, która kiedyś była lśniąco czarna, ale na jego pysku i kończynach dało się znaleźć szare nitki, choć na nowo nadał sobie kształt tak dobrze, jak tylko mógł. Przed spojrzeniem Ta’anariego niegdyś drżały całe armie, lecz teraz w jego pokrytym bliznami oczodole znajdował się popękany rubin, a z drugiego patrzyło rozcięte bursztynowe oko, zaszłe łzami rozpaczy. Jego kręgosłup został skrzywiony uderzeniem topora w bitwie nad rzeką Khaleek, uderzeniem tak potężnym, że nawet jego ogniste moce regeneracji nie były w stanie całkowicie cofnąć obrażeń. Podniósł ze stołu broń, wspaniałego o czterech ostrzach. Poczuł idealne wyważenie jego ostrych krawędzi, lecz to ciężar reprezentowanych przez oręż oczekiwań wpłynął na niego jeszcze bardziej. Westchnął i wetknął go za uprząż na swoim ramieniu, po czym pokuśtykał w stronę Myishy. Ta’anari wciąż nad nią górował, mimo że zgarbiły go stare rany i spustoszenie dokonane przez czas. Wojna Zrodzonych ze Słońca — choć inni znali ją pod inną, mroczniejszą nazwą — zebrała krwawe żniwo. Pochłonęła wiele istnień pobratymców Myishy, jednak ona nie bała się Ta’anariego. Czasami czuł od niej nutkę litości. A czasami palącą pogardę. Położyła małą, bezwłosą rękę na jego ogromnej łapie zaciśniętej w pięść. — Wciąż jesteś boskim wojownikiem, Ta’anari — rzekła — Przypomnij im, czego symbolem byłeś dawniej, a przeciągniesz ich na swoją stronę. — A co, jeśli nie posłuchają? Myisha się uśmiechnęła. — Proste. Zabijesz ich wszystkich. |-| II= Powiernicy życia Ta’anariego czekali na niego w przedsionku pod piaskami. Kiedyś były królowymi i władczyniami imperiów śmiertelników, ale w obliczu niezwyciężonego zastępu wojennego Ta’anariego przysięgły mu wierność. Lepiej jest walczyć u boku boskiego wojownika niż być przez niego zmiażdżonym. Teushpa ukłoniła się przed nim. Tatuaże i nefrytowe bransolety pokrywały jej muskularne ręce. Była buntownicza, ale lojalna. To ona ostatnio dołączyła do jego świty. Urodzona na pustyni Sulpae pochodziła z rodu, który sięgał czasów przed ojcem Azira. Kiedy zobaczyła Ta’anariego, uderzyła o ziemię długą włócznią. Blizny na jej ogolonym skalpie układały się w siatkę, a złote paciorki zajmowały miejsce na każdym przecięciu dwóch linii. Dumna i postawna Idri-Mi trzymała na ramieniu długi topór. Jego podwójne ostrza były tak ciężkie, że niewielu mężczyzn było w stanie go unieść. Idri-Mi była królową ze wschodu, której matka i babka walczyły dla Ta’anariego. Jej blada skóra przypominała kość słoniową, a z jej długich, czarnych włosów zwisały srebrne haki. Ta’anari stał przed trzema wojowniczkami. Nie były one jego ochroniarzami, wszak nie potrzebował, by chroniły go pomniejsze istoty. Służyły natomiast za symbole jego woli, tego, jak potrafił dominować dumnych wojowników, którzy chcieli go zabić i którzy byli dostatecznie uzdolnieni, by być może wyrządzić mu prawdziwą krzywdę. Jego bracia i siostry z upadłego braterstwa też mieli swoich powierników życia, ale nie byli oni tak zażarci jak jego świta. Mimo to żadna z kobiet nie patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, kiedy mówił. Spojrzenie w oczy boskiego wojownika oznaczało śmierć. — Wielu powierników życia przewinęło się przeze mnie przez lata mojego istnienia, ale wy będziecie ostatnimi z nich — powiedział Ta’anari. Szukał na ich twarzach jakiejś reakcji, ale lata posługi pozbawiły je słabości, jaką są emocje. Powierniczki były tak bez wyrazu jak posągi upadłych zaśmiecające wymarłe miasto. — Cierpliwy blask waszych oczu i koszmary, które pustoszą moją czaszkę, gdy eliksiry Myishy przestają działać, utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że wszystkie jesteście lojalne, ale łakniecie mojej śmierci. Czy oko Teushpy się poruszyło? Dawniej zdarłby jej ciało z kości za taki brak opanowania, ale jego apetyt na rzeź przygasł przez stulecia. — Nie mogę was winić — ciągnął dalej Ta’anari. — Co mój gatunek ma wam do zaoferowania poza śmiercią i strachem? Wieki temu Zrodzeni ze Słońca ocalili ten świat, płacąc za to ogromną cenę, lecz teraz sprowadziliśmy go na krawędź zniszczenia. Czasy świetności Armii Wyniesionych już dawno minęły, przyćmione mrokiem naszych wojen i zbyt ulotnymi wspomnieniami o was, śmiertelnicy. Gorycz wdarła się do ostatnich z jego słów, tłumiona tylko przez wiedzę, że to on i jego pobratymcy sami zgotowali sobie ten los. Nadmierna duma, psychika zszargana wojną i starożytne konflikty zahartowały ostrze, które rozcięło łańcuchy ich obowiązku. Ta’anari wydał z siebie nierówny oddech. Przez więcej niż tysiąc lat opierał się tej chwili, ale że teraz wreszcie nastała, wiedział, iż śmierć nie jest niczym strasznym. — Jeżeli przetrwacie tę noc, jutro o brzasku będziecie wolne. Kiedy wstanie słońce, wróćcie do swoich braci. Opowiedzcie im, co tutaj widziałyście i słyszałyście. — Ta’anari odwrócił się do nich plecami. — Myisha, czy wszystko jest gotowe? — Tak. Czekają w amfiteatrze. Ta’anari kiwnął głową. — W takim razie zakończmy to. |-| III= To miejsce nie zostało zaprojektowane jako amfiteatr. Służyło jako rynek główny Nerimazeth, ale niewolnicy Ta’anariego wyrwali je z uścisku pustyni, a jego magia nadała mu kształt gorącem tak intensywnym, że zeszkliło piasek. Teraz to miejsce było areną z dmuchanego szkła, kraterem w kolorze dymu oraz morskiej zieleni i o niezwykłej, różnobarwnej poświacie. Jego powierzchnia chwytała łagodne światło księżyca, odbijając je w unoszących się, srebrnych wstęgach. Ta’anari wkroczył do amfiteatru przez szeroki łuk, kształtem przypominający falę uchwyconą w bezruchu. Powietrze było brzemienne napięciem, czego można było się spodziewać, gdy bogowie gromadzili zastępy wojenne. Dziesięć tysięcy kobiet i mężczyzn wypełniało piętrzące się schodki amfiteatru, a czempioni boskich wojowników zajmowali miejsca poniżej. Żadne ostrze nie było odsłonięte, ale wszyscy byli gotowi wyzwolić orgię rzezi na rozkaz swojego zwierzchnika. Ta’anari objął wzrokiem pozostałych Zrodzonych ze Słońca — swoich braci i siostry, kiedyś zjednoczonych nierozerwalnymi więziami miłości i obowiązku, które z czasem okazały się być kruche jak szkło. Niewyobrażalna moc uformowała ich ciała, moc zaczerpnięta z niepojętych wymiarów, by wyrzeźbić ich śmiertelne powłoki w sposób, jakiego nie powtórzy żaden z obecnie żyjących. Ale nasze umysły wciąż są śmiertelne i zaskakująco słabe — pomyślał Ta’anari. Wzrok Syphaxa oferował zrozumienie. Zigantus promieniował odrazą. Xuuyan był wyraźnie przesycony pogardą. To właśnie jego topór okaleczył Ta’anariego nad rzeką Khaleek. Boski wojownik o głowie żółwia splunął na ziemię, gdy Ta’anari, kulejąc, przesunął się na środek amfiteatru. Shabaka i Shabake, prorocze bliźniaki o kruczych piórach, nawet nie podnieśli wzroku, gdyż byli zbyt zajęci czytaniem przepowiedni z pokrytych rzeźbieniami paliczków. Valeeva przyglądała się Ta’anariemu z tą samą wyniosłą pogardą, z jaką zawsze robił to jej brat — jedyny członek ich rozbitego braterstwa, którego absencja na spotkaniu ulżyła Ta’anariemu. Wilk Cebotaru chodził w tę i we w tę, niecierpliwie czekając na zakończenie posiedzenia. Jego zastępy wojenne pustoszyły daleką północ i tereny za zachodnimi morzami. Ze wszystkich tam zebranych Cebotarowi było najbliżej do zakończenia tego cholernego zastoju. Naganeka z Zuretty obserwowała wszystko zza kaptura swojej długiej szaty owiniętej wokół jej długiego, pokrytego łuskami ciała. Należący do niej oślepieni jadem powiernicy życia stali w gotowości, by przełożyć jej słowa, jeżeli by tylko zechciała jakieś wypowiedzieć. Żaden z nich nie słyszał jej syczącego szeptu od ponad pięciuset lat. Tylko Enekai oferował szacunek. Zrobił krok do przodu, a na skórze miał nowy wzór złożony z jaskrawych pomarańczowych i czarnych pasów. Ta’anari był powyginany i zgarbiony, natomiast Enekai dumnie nosił swój wiek — miał żywe oczy i siłę niezmąconą stuleciami wojen. Dawno temu razem wspięli się po złotych schodach do Słonecznego Dysku, stojąc ręka w rękę, gdy jego rozżarzone światło wypełniło ich astralną mocą. Enekai niósł ranne ciało Ta’anariego, gdy uciekali z Icathii, walczył jako jego brat w błocie nad rzeką Khaleek i jako wróg stawił mu czoła w Lodowcowej Przystani. Żyj tak długo jak my, a role odwrócą się wiele razy. Enekai złapał Ta’anariego za łapę. — Ta’anari. — Enekai. Nic więcej nie trzeba było mówić. Ogrom wieków doświadczeń, radości, straty i bólu był zamknięty w tej wymianie imion. Byli istotami wywyższonymi jako bogowie. Nie potrzebowali bezzasadnych słów. Oczy Enekaia zwęziły się, gdy dostrzegł broń zawieszoną na plecach Ta’anariego. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Ta’anari niedostrzegalnie pokręcił głową. — Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz — wymruczał Enekai i wrócił na swoje miejsce w amfiteatrze. Ta’anari nabrał powietrza. Przećwiczył tę chwilę wiele razy w ciągu ostatnich lat, gdyż rozumiał, że jedno złe słowo mogło skończyć to wszystko, zanim by się w ogóle zaczęło. Wszakże jego pobratymcy to boscy wojownicy, a wybuchowy temperament i butna arogancja były naturalne u istot z nabrzmiałym ego. — Bracia i siostry — powiedział Ta’anari, a stworzona przez magię akustyka amfiteatru poniosła jego słowa. — Takie zgromadzenie Zrodzonych ze Słońca nie miało miejsca od czasu wyboru tysiąca przed murami Parnesy. Widział przytaknięcia. To żywe wspomnienie podsyciło płomienie tlące się w ich duszach, płomienie tego, czym kiedyś byli. Musisz to wykorzystać. Mów, jakbyś mówił do wszystkich i do każdego z osobna. — Rozglądam się i widzę moc — ciągnął dalej, wypowiadając każde słowo z pasją i wiarą. — Widzę bogów, gdzie kiedyś byli śmiertelnicy, widzę godne czci, potężne istoty o szlachetnych pobudkach. Niektórzy mówią, że nasze braterstwo jest rozbite. Używają starożytnego języka i nazywają nas Darkinami, ale widok was tutaj nadaje temu słowu kłamliwy wydźwięk. Ta’anari zatrzymał się, pozwalając, by dotarła do nich fala pochlebstw. Dla większości owe pochlebstwa były próżne, gdyż chóry torturowanych podwładnych wychwalały ich dzień i noc... cierpiąc śmiertelne bóle. Ale może sprawią, że reszta z nich da się przekonać. — Wszyscy pamiętacie, jak maszerowaliśmy ramię w ramię, kiedy Setaka prowadziła naszą Armię Wyniesionych, by zepchnąć wymiar imperatora na samą krawędź świata. Wiem, że ja dobrze to pamiętam. To była era chwały, era bohaterów! Cebotaru, ty i ja ujeżdżaliśmy smoki zmierzchu na sam strzelisty szczyt świata, gdzie czas zlewa się w jedno, i doświadczyliśmy stworzenia wszechświata. Ta’anari odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę do Syphaxa. — Syphax, mój bracie, wojowaliśmy z potworami z otchłani, kiedy te monstra wylały się z wyrwy w oceanie na wschodnim wybrzeżu. Walczyliśmy przez dziesięć dni i nocy do granic naszej wytrzymałości, ale udało nam się je odpędzić. Zwyciężyliśmy! Syphax przytaknął, a Ta’anari ujrzał, jak wspomnienie tamtej wojny rozchodzi się po jego łuskowatym ciele w falach fioletu, czerni i czerwieni. — Nie rozmawiam o tamtym czasie — rzekł Syphanax, a wiele par jego oczu pokryło się dymem. — Siedem tysięcy złotych wojowników Shurimy umarło na czerwonym wybrzeżu. Tylko ty i ja wróciliśmy żywi. — Tak, bracie, zapłaciliśmy ogromną cenę za tamto zwycięstwo, zarówno cielesną, jak i duchową. Ale co to była za walka! Śmiertelnicy nadali nową nazwę oceanowi na cześć naszych bohaterskich czynów dokonanych tamtego dnia. Syphax potrząsnął głową. — Twoja pamięć pominęła okropieństwa, które widzieliśmy tamtego dnia, Ta’anari. Zachowaj dla siebie gadanie o chwale. Nie mam zamiaru go słuchać. Kiedy zamykam oczy, wciąż słyszę krzyki wszystkich, których straciliśmy. Na nowo przeżywam, jak te... rzeczy ich zabiły. Gorzej, przeżywam, jak te rzeczy wymazały ich ze świata i pochłonęły ich dusze. Także oszczędź mi swoich złoconych wspomnień, nie uznaję ich. — Tak, te dni były dniami pełnymi krwi, i tak, prawdopodobnie je gloryfikuję — odparł Ta’anari. — Lecz mówię o tym, jak świat powinien nas znać i pamiętać. Jako potężnych bohaterów, którzy górują nad światem, przewodząc niezwyciężonym armiom i będąc pod rozkazem nieśmiertelnego imperatora, który... — Ale Azir przecież umarł — rzucił Xuuyan, uderzając potężnym toporem wystarczająco mocno, by szkło pod nim pękło. — Umarł, a bez niego u władzy Zrodzeni ze Słońca zaczęli toczyć wojny. Co stało się przed tym, teraz jest już tylko popiołem. Jest bez znaczenia. Dlatego jeżeli myślisz, że przypominanie nam wspomnień świetności zakończy ten konflikt, to postradałeś zmysły bardziej niż ktokolwiek z nas. — Przypomnienie nam wszystkim o tym, czym kiedyś byliśmy, jest jedynie częścią powodu, dla którego was tu sprowadziłem — powiedział Ta’anari. — W takim razie przedstaw swój zamiar albo pozwól nam wrócić do zabijania się nawzajem. Ta’anari spróbował się wyprostować, ale powykręcane kości jego pleców zaskrzypiały jak wygięta gałąź. Ból pomknął wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa jakby wywołany tnącymi szponami jakiegoś potwora z Pustki. — To stara rana, Xuuyan — rzekł Ta’anari. — Nigdy nie zagoiła się w pełni. Pamiętasz wtedy nad Khaleek? — Oczywiście, że pamiętam, kaleko — warknął Xuuyan. — Pamiętam każdy cios, który zadałem po tym, jak zstąpiłem ze światła wielkiego dysku. Nie ma pośród nas nikogo, kto nie mógłby wypowiedzieć się o wspaniałych czynach lub zdradach tych, których kiedyś nazywaliśmy braćmi i siostrami. — Ty i ja razem byliśmy ostatnią linią obrony tam, gdzie niegdyś leżała Icathia. Wielokrotnie uratowałeś mi życie. — Te dni dawno już minęły — rzucił Cebotaru, a słowa zostały stłumione w jego zaciskającej się szczęce. — I muszą pozostać w przeszłości. — Dlaczego? — zapytał Ta’anari, krytykując przedmówcę. — Dlaczego muszą pozostać w przeszłości? Czyż nie jesteśmy shurimańskimi Wyniesionymi? Nie jesteśmy byle awatarami, jesteśmy bogami! Czym jest rzeczywistość, jak nie naszą decyzją? Każdy z nas mógłby wziąć ten świat we władanie, ale zamiast tego toczymy małostkowe kłótnie i wzniecamy wojny z powodów, które straciły sens nawet dla tej garstki z nas, co jeszcze potrafiłaby je nazwać. Ta’anari przemówił wbrew sobie osądzającym i napastliwym tonem. — Zigantusie, uważałeś, że powinniśmy odbudować imperium z ruin, by kontynuować dziedzictwo Azira. Enekai, chciałeś założyć nowe królestwo. Valeevo, ty i twój brat widzieliście drzazgi w każdym oku i pragnęliście zemsty zarówno za prawdziwe, jak i zmyślone obelgi. — One były prawdziwe — zasyczała Valeeva, gdy jej alabastrowa skóra zaszła fioletowymi żyłami, a trujące kolce stanęły dęba na jej ramionach. Ta’anari ją zignorował. — Każdy z nas widział inną ścieżkę prowadzącą do przyszłości, ale zamiast wykorzystać nasze moce Zrodzonych ze Słońca i działać razem, by osiągnąć coś boskiego, walczyliśmy jak sępy o świeże zwłoki. Tak, Setaka od dawna nie żyje i już nigdy nie zobaczymy nikogo takiego jak ona. Tak, Azir został zdradzony, nasze imperium legło w gruzach, a jego mieszkańcy byli zagubieni i przerażeni. Shurima potrzebowała silnego przywódcy, który poprowadziłby ją ku odrodzeniu, ale jedynym, co jej zostało, byliśmy my, zdruzgotane potwory, które za długo spozierały w otchłań i poczuły, jak jej okropieństwa wykręcają ich umysły w stronę szaleństwa i samozniszczenia. — Więc zamiast odbudowywać imperium walczyliśmy o jego resztki, jednocześnie obracając w proch resztę świata. Nawet teraz prędzej ujrzelibyśmy kres wszelkiego istnienia niż znaleźlibyśmy wspólny cel. W pojedynkę jesteśmy potężni, ale razem...? Nie ma niczego, czego nie bylibyśmy w stanie dokonać. Niczego. Jeżeli tylko byśmy chcieli, moglibyśmy zaatakować astralne bramy, pozostawić ten wymarły świat za sobą i stworzyć nowe imperium wśród gwiazd. Pełen żalu głos Ta’anariego osłabł. — Ale tego nie chcemy. Robimy to, co robią pomniejsze istoty. Zabijamy się nawzajem w wojnie trwającej dłużej niż jakakolwiek wojna, w której kiedyś walczyliśmy. Wtem jego głos się podniósł i poleciał do najdalszych zakątków amfiteatru. — Ale dłużej już nie musi tak być! Ta’anari sięgnął za głowę i wyciągnął Chalicara. Na widok tej starożytnej broni w amfiteatrze rozległ się pomruk zdziwienia. — Wszyscy to pamiętacie — rzekł Ta’anari. — Oto broń Setaki, najwspanialszej i najszlachetniejszej z nas. Sprowadzona zza gór i wywyższona w chwili narodzin Shurimy. Oto ostrze, które pewnego dnia ma być dzierżone przez kogoś o imieniu Sivunas Alahair, kogoś, kto będzie Zwiastunem Deszczu. W rękach tej osoby ostrze zostanie bronią wielkiej zagłady lub symbolem jedności. Wzniósł Chalicar tak, żeby wszyscy jego pobratymcy mogli go zobaczyć. Jego złote krawędzie połyskiwały, ukształtowane przez kosmiczne moce spoza tego świata i przez siły, których nie pojmowali nawet najwięksi mędrcy Shurimy. Ta’anari widział ich szacunek, ich podziw, ich dumę. Ale najlepiej widział ich żądzę wejścia w posiadanie Chalicara. Xuuyan zrobił krok ku niemu. Oczywiście, że to musiał być Xuuyan... Boski wojownik zakręcił toporem, a Ta’anari przypomniał sobie, jak ogromny ból sprawiło mu obsydianowe ostrze, które przecięło jego pancerz i roztrzaskało kręgosłup. — Zabiję cię i wezmę sobie Chalicara — stwierdził Xuuyan, a szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego dziobie. — Czy wtedy stanę się przywódcą? — Chitynowy pancerz podniósł się na jego ramionach, nabijany kolcami z kości i żelaznymi ostrzami. Nawet za czasów swojej świetności Ta’anari nie mógł go pokonać. Lecz to, co wydarzyło się nad Khaleek, było wieki temu, a Ta’anari nauczył się paru sztuczek od tamtej bitwy. — Będziesz tym ze mną walczył? — spytał Xuuyan, wskazując toporem Chalicara. — Nie — odparł Ta’anari, odwracając się, by podać Chalicara Myishy. Jego ciężar był dla niej prawie za duży, ale Myisha mrugnęła, a Ta’anari znów wyczuł bijące od niej kapryśne rozbawienie, jakby widok bogów, którzy zaraz stoczą walkę, był dla niej zabawny. Xuuyan uśmiechnął się szyderczo. — To czym? Stawisz mi czoła bez broni? A więc to o to chodzi? Chcesz umrzeć tutaj na oczach innych bogów? — Nie, nie chcę. — Nieważne, nie obchodzą mnie twoje pobudki — rzekł Xuuyan. — Skończę to, co zacząłem nad rzeką. Jego szarża była jak lawina — grzmiący, nieubłagany piorun, równie zabójczy, co nieunikniony. Ta’anari widział jak całe falangi były przez niego miażdżone, giganci przewracani, a bramy fortec obracane w perzynę. Ta’anari uklęknął na jednym kolanie i położył rękę na szklanej posadzce amfiteatru. Poczuł prądy magii przebiegające przez jej strukturę, złote nici mocy łączące go z każdą żywą istotą, która na niej stała. Śmiertelnicy przypominali iskierki unoszące się z ognia, przelotne i nieistotne, zaś boscy wojownicy przypominali stworzone z magii słońca. Sięgnął po ich moc tak, jak uczyła go Myisha. Pobrał pewną część przeklętej zdolności przewidywania Shabaki i Shabake, czując, jak ich obce zmysły wirują w jego wnętrzu. Jaszczurza zwinność Syphaxa wypełniła jego starożytne ciało. Gniew Zigantusa oraz poczucie sprawiedliwości Enekaia. Ta’anari zamknął oko, nie wiedząc, gdzie trafi potężne uderzenie Xuuyana. Przesunął się w bok, a ostrze prześlizgnęło się tuż obok jego gardła. Xuuyan przemknął niczym grom, a Ta’anari obrócił się i chwycił jeden z rogów napastnika. Wskoczył na plecy Xuuyana, a jego były brat zaryczał z wściekłości. Boski wojownik przetoczył się, próbując zrzucić Ta’anariego, ale ten trzymał się mocno. Dar bliźniaków umożliwił Ta’anariemu przewidzenie każdego szalonego ruchu, który chciał wykonać jego przeciwnik. Xuuyan odwrócił chwyt na toporze i zamachnął się nad ramieniem, niczym pokutnik kolczastym biczem. Ta’anari przetoczył się na bok, gdy ostrze zmierzało w dół, w wyniku czego wbiło się głęboko w niezwykły pancerz Xuuyana. Zrodzony ze Słońca ryknął wściekle, wyrywając topór z utwardzonego ciała w fontannie krwi. Jeden z jego rogów zwisał na poszarpanych ścięgnach i Ta’anari oderwał go od skorupy. Był perłowo biały i zakrzywiony niczym bułat, a jego czubek miał metalowe pokrycie i był niesamowicie ostry. Xuuyan potężnie uderzył o ścianę amfiteatru, roztrzaskując ją na tysiące wirujących fragmentów szkła. Ciała śmiertelników wpadły na arenę i zostały zmiażdżone pod stopami walczących boskich wojowników. Xuuyan zrzucił Ta’anariego z pleców i wylądował ciężko na ziemi, wciąż ściskając ostry róg. Wojownik odwrócił się i zamachnął toporem niczym kat, ale Ta’anari uskoczył w bok, a podłoga eksplodowała szklanymi odłamkami. Potężna noga Xuuyana trafiła go w pierś, przygważdżając do podłogi. Poczuł, jak pękają mu żebra, a odłamek przebija płuco. Ciężar był olbrzymi, z łatwością mógł zmiażdżyć go jak robaka. — Chalicar będzie mój! — krzyknął Xuuyan. Chropowata, przypominająca hełm czaszka boskiego wojownika wysunęła się z pancerza. Jego szyja była blada i usiana pulsującymi żyłami. Wybałuszył bezduszne czarne oczy na myśl o zabiciu kolejnego rywala. Tak jak obiecywał, Xuuyan planował zakończyć to, co zaczął na brzegu rzeki Khaleek. — Nie — stęknął Ta’anari przez zakrwawione kły. — Nie będzie. Skorzystał z nowo poznanej mocy, której nie znali pozostali przedstawiciele jego gatunku. Mignął — poczuł, jak pochłania go straszliwy wir i przemieszcza przez tunel, który otaczają przerażające potwory, czające się tuż poza zasięgiem wzroku... Całość trwała niecałą sekundę, ale jemu wydawało się, że minęła wieczność. Otworzył oczy i ponownie znajdował się na grzbiecie Xuuyana w chwili, gdy jego śmiercionośny topór zmierzał w kierunku ziemi. Głośny odgłos przemieszczonego powietrza rozbrzmiał za nim, gdy portal się zamknął. Ta’anari wzniósł nad głowę zakrwawiony róg i zatopił go w oczodole Xuuyana. Czubek wbił się głęboko w czaszkę boskiego wojownika, a nadludzka siła Ta’anariego wepchnęła go w całości, sięgając mózgu Xuuyana. Był to morderczy cios, lecz Xuuyan nie upadł, ciało Wyniesionego nie chciało przyjąć do wiadomości, że było martwe. Ta’anari odskoczył, gdy olbrzymi boski wojownik padł na kolana z odgłosem przypominającym walącą się górę. Xuuyan padł na bok, a jego sprawne oko spoglądało na zabójcę w niemym niezrozumieniu. Jego dziób się poruszał, ale nie wydobyły się z niego żadne słowa. Ta’anari łapczywie łykał powietrze w zakrwawione płuca. Usłyszał, jak Myisha piszczy z radości, niczym dumny nauczyciel, gdy jego uczeń odniesie sukces. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze od tego dźwięku. Nawet gdyby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, podejrzewał, że będzie musiał zabić przynajmniej jednego ze swych pobratymców. Jednak ta perspektywa go nie cieszyła. Nigdy nie był blisko z Xuuyanem, ale walczyli ramię w ramię ku chwale Shurimy, gdy otrzymali błogosławieństwo Słońca, które wypełniło ich ciała mocą. Klęknął obok poległego wroga i położył pokrytą futrem rękę na jego głowie. Krew zalśniła w świetle stworzonych przez smoki gwiazd. — Naprawdę mi przykro, bracie — wyszeptał. Bolesny ryk wydobył się z gardeł czempionów Xuuyana. Nie z powodu upadku ich boga — Xuuyan był zbyt znienawidzony — ani nawet pragnienia zemsty. Ryknęli, ponieważ wiedzieli, że ich żywoty przepadły. Zabójcze ostrza wysunęły się z pochew wojowników stojących po obu ich stronach. Boscy wojownicy dobrze wyszkolili niewolników. Ludzie bez chroniącego ich boga byli niczym więcej niż szkodnikami, które trzeba było wytłuc, a przynajmniej tak głosiły nauki. — Stać! — krzyknął Ta’anari. — Czempioni, schowajcie broń! Wojownicy nie należeli do niego, ale był Zrodzonym ze Słońca, a autorytet w jego głosie sprawił, że zamarli w miejscu. Pozostali boscy wojownicy przyglądali się z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami, zastanawiając się, co zrobił Ta’anari. Naganeka z Zuretty wysunęła się do przodu i nachyliła się, by zbadać stygnące zwłoki Xuuyana. Blady dym unosił się z jego tkanek, a boska energia opuściła ciało. Zdjęła kaptur, odsłaniając swoje liczne oczy oraz łuskowate usta i długie kły. Nachyliła się nad raną na plecach Xuuyana i językiem skosztowała jego ciała. — będzie rozczarowany — powiedziała gadzim szeptem. — Przysięgał, że sam zabije Xuuyana — jej oślepieni jadem powiernicy życia stanęli za nią, niepewni, co robić, gdy ich bogini przemówiła na głos. Pozostali ostrożnie podeszli do przodu. Enekai i Syphax przyglądali się Ta’anariemu z nowo nabytym szacunkiem. Pozostali skupili się na śmierci Xuuyana, ale widzieli, że Ta’anari dokonał czegoś niemożliwego, nawet dla boskiego wojownika. Shabaka i Shabake krążyli wokół zwłok. Ich zdeformowane skrzydła trzepotały z podniecenia. Zapach śmierci otaczał ich niczym całun — zepsucie, które dotknęło ich wszystkich, było najbardziej widoczne u tej dwójki. Onyksowe oczy, które widziały zbyt wiele, poruszały się szaleńczo. — Mówiliśmy mu, że dziś zginie, prawda, siostro? — powiedział Shabaka. — Nigdy nie słuchają, prawda? — odparła Shabake. Shabaka zachichotał. — Nie, nigdy nie słuchają szalonych kruków. Co my tam wiemy? Poza tym, że wszystko! — Przewidzieliście to? — zapytał Zigantus. — Tak, tak, widzieliśmy, że trochę za bardzo przyjrzy się jednemu ze swych rogów. Mówiliśmy mu, ale on tylko się roześmiał. — Teraz już się nie śmieje, prawda, bracie? — Nie, siostro. — Co jeszcze widzieliście? — zapytał Syphax. Bliźniaki skuliły się razem, szepcząc i przerzucając między sobą drobne kości. Ich umysły zostały zniszczone podczas bitwy o zapieczętowanie Wielkiego Wyłomu w Icathii. Nikt, nawet boski wojownik, nie mógł wytrzymać spojrzenia tytanicznych istot, które wyglądały z głębi , bez postradania zmysłów. Shabake zmarszczyła brwi. — Przyszłość jest zbyt splątana... — I istnieje zbyt wiele możliwych rezultatów od chwili obecnej, by wszystko jasno przewidzieć — dodał Shabaka. — Nic nie jest pewne. — Wszyscy możemy dziś zginąć. Albo tylko niektórzy — powiedziała Shabake. — Albo nikt. Może teraz zabijesz Ta’anariego, Zigantusie, i przeżyjemy wszyscy. — Przeżyjemy, by pozabijać się kiedy indziej! — roześmiał się Shabaka. — Ona tego pragnie. Jest kamyczkiem, który rozpoczyna lawinę. — Mówcie jasno! — zażądał Zigantus. — Kto pragnie czego? Kamyczki? Lawiny? O kim mówicie? — O niej! — zaskrzeczał Shabaka, pokazując palcem za Ta’anariego ku Myishy. — Ona jest światełkiem w oku bogów. Myisha przycisnęła Chalicar do piersi jak dziecko ściskające ostrze należące do ojca. Cebotaru warknął i szarpnął Ta’anariego na nogi. Wilk miał szczupłą, lecz niesamowicie potężną sylwetkę i cztery muskularne, pokryte szarym futrem ręce zaciśnięte w pięści. — O czym oni mówią? — zapytał. — Kim ona jest? Ta’anari powstrzymał okrzyk bólu, gdy poskręcane kości jego kręgosłupa otarły się o siebie. — Jest zwykłą śmiertelniczką — powiedział. — Zawsze byłeś marnym kłamcą — powiedział Cebotaru, obnażając długie, zakrzywione kły. — Mów prawdę, bracie, albo rozpruję ci gardło szybciej, niż zdołasz mrugnąć. — Pomogła mi odnaleźć Chalicar — rzekł Ta’anari. Cebotaru potrząsnął głową. — Uczony zakopał Chalicar z Setaką, gdy ukrył jej ciało po zagładzie Icathii. Jak zwykła śmiertelniczka widziała, jak go odnaleźć? — Nie wiedziała, ale zaprowadziła mnie do . Pozostali zapomnieli o Xuuyanie i skupili się na Ta’anarim. — Widziałeś Uczonego? — zapytała Valeeva, a kolce na jej grzbiecie zadrżały z podniecenia. — Nikt nie widział go od czasu, gdy zabił Moneerah za splądrowanie spalonych ruin wielkiej biblioteki w Nashramae. — Widziałem go, ale znacznie się zmienił od momentu, gdy był z nami po raz ostatni. Ciężar, który dźwiga na swych barkach, całkiem go już przygniótł — cokolwiek to jest. Przebywa w wieży wzniesionej na ukrytym klifie i podziwia taniec gwiazd. Nakazał jej mnie odnaleźć i sprowadzić do wieży. — Czemu ciebie? — zasyczała Naganeka. — Czemu nie kogoś spośród nas? — Tego nie wiem — rzekł Ta’anari. — Jest wielu więcej godnych jego uwagi. — I rozmawiałeś z nim? — zapytał Enekai. — Owszem — odparł Ta’anari. — I powiedział ci, gdzie znaleźć ostrze Setaki? — Tak. — Tak po prostu? — splunął Syphax. — Nie, nie tak po prostu — warknął Ta’anari, wyrywając się z uścisku Cebotaru. Odwrócił się, by odebrać Chalicar z rąk Myishy. Moc we wnętrzu broni była potężna i niespokojna. — Powiedziałem mu o naszej wojnie, o tym, jak palimy raj i rzucamy się sobie do gardeł jak zwierzęta. Powiedziałem, że potrzebna mi broń Setaki, by zakończyć ten rozlew krwi. — Nasus odrzucił nas w momencie upadku Azira — rzekł Zigantus. — Czemu miałby pomagać nam teraz? — Odrzucił Zrodzonych ze Słońca, ponieważ dojrzał zazdrość i rywalizację, które zagnieździły się w naszych sercach — rzekł Ta’anari. — Kroczy po zapomnianych ścieżkach tego świata, przepełniony żalem i pogrążony we wspomnieniach o utraconym bracie, ale zawsze pamięta o swojej ojczyźnie. Ta’anari nabrał powietrza, krzywiąc się, gdy magia poczęła wirować wewnątrz ciała. Poczuł ostre ukłucie bólu w sercu, wychodzące z brzucha. A więc to początek końca... Myisha ostrzegała, że korzystanie z magii, której go nauczyła, bezpowrotnie zmieni nawet Wyniesionych, niszcząc połączenie pomiędzy boską mocą i ludzkim ciałem. Ta moc powstrzymywała rany odniesione w niezliczonych bitwach oraz upływ kolejnych tysiącleci, ale niektóre rzeczy nie miały trwać wiecznie. Dotknął go strach, chłodny i nieznany, ale stłamsił w sobie narastający ból i słabość. — Masz rację, Zigantusie. Nasus nigdy nie weźmie udziału w naszej wojnie, ale to nie oznacza, że nie obchodzi go, co robimy. Powiedział, że w przyszłości nastanie czas, w którym Shurima ponownie wyłoni się z piasków, a prawowity władca zawalczy o wszystko, co utracono. — Shurima powstanie ponownie? — zapytał Cebotaru, niezdolny do ukrycia ekscytacji. — Kiedy? — Nie dożyjemy tego — rzekł Ta’anari. — Nie wszyscy. Shabake przepchnęła się między nich. Jej uwiędłe ręce dźgnęły powietrze, a czarne oczy otworzyły się szeroko. — Wszyscy możemy dziś zginąć. Albo tylko część z nas — zaskrzeczała. Syphax odepchnął ją. — Chalicar — rzekł. — Czy on odegra rolę w odrodzeniu Shurimy? — Tak — odparł Ta’anari. — Na dobre lub złe. Będzie symbolem, za którym zbiorą się mieszkańcy Shurimy. Miałem nadzieję, że zakończy waśń między nami — przypomni nam, jacy byliśmy kiedyś i jacy moglibyśmy być. Mógł nas uratować, gdybyśmy odtworzyli spajające nas niegdyś więzi. Cebotaru chrząknął z rozbawienia. — Teraz prawda wychodzi na jaw. Zebrałeś nas tu, by objąć nad nami przywództwo, wyposażony w broń naszej największej bohaterki i wyznaczony przez samego Uczonego. Ta’anari potrzasnął futrzaną głową. — Nie, nigdy nie mógłbym równać się z Setaką ani Nasusem. Pragnąłem tylko zakończyć tę wojnę. Miałem nadzieję, że zrobimy to wspólnie, ale teraz widzę, że to niemożliwe. Ta’anari odszedł od pobratymców i przeszedł na środek amfiteatru. Wszyscy na niego spoglądali, ośmiu boskich wojowników i tysiące śmiertelników. Ból rozchodził się po jego ciele i stawał się nie do zniesienia. Przełknął ślinę, czując ziarnka piasku w tylnej części gardła. Futro odpadało od jego ciała drobnymi kępami. Przy każdym ruchu miał wrażenie, że w jego stawach tkwi potłuczone szkło. Odwrócił się, by przemówić do pozostałych. — Niekontrolowana moc sprawiła, że staliśmy się próżni. Wierzyliśmy, że wszystko się nam należy. Przez to byliśmy marnymi zarządcami tego świata i nie zasługujemy na to, by być jego panami. Niegdyś nazywaliśmy się Armią Wyniesionych. Czym jesteśmy teraz? Darkinami? To nazwa nadana przez śmiertelników, którzy już nie rozumieją, czym jesteśmy i do czego nas stworzono. Uniósł gasnący wzrok ku tysiącom przyglądających mu się ze stopni amfiteatru, a łzy przecinały jego złuszczoną skórę. — Nienawidzą nas, a gdy koszmary z Otchłani powstaną ponownie, będą błagać nas o powrót — powiedział Ta’anari, napotykając przejęty wzrok Myishy. — Ale nas już nie będzie, zostaną po nas tylko szepty na wietrze i mroczne legendy o nieidealnych bogach, którymi straszy się niegrzeczne dzieci. Ostatkiem sił Ta’anari wbił Chalicar w kryształową podłogę amfiteatru. Odgłos był ogłuszający, niczym uderzenie młota w osnowę świata. Pęknięcia po uderzeniu rozeszły się dalej, niż powinny, a czyste niebo zapłonęło diamentowym blaskiem nowonarodzonej gwiazdy. Jednakże nie była to złocista poświata. Była zimna, bezlitosna i srebrna. — Co zrodziło słońce, księżyc odczyni! — krzyknął Ta’anari. Olbrzymia kolumna białego ognia uderzyła prosto z nocnego nieba. Trafiła w ramiona Chalicara i rozproszyła ogień, uderzając w piersi boskich wojowników. Ogień ich palił, sięgając ezoterycznych serc i pochłaniając magię, która ich stworzyła. Shabaka i Shabake wyparowali natychmiast, zostawiając po sobie chmurę unoszących się na wietrze, spopielonych piór. Ich krzyk przypominał wyzwolony rechot, dodatkowo przepełniony strachem związanym z wiedzą o przyszłości. Syphax wił się w świetle niczym ryba na haczyku, ale jego moc nie mogła się równać z kosmicznym ogniem. Zigantus o byczej głowie próbował uciekać, ale nawet jego legendarna szybkość nie uratowała go przed księżycowym światłem wezwanym przez Ta’anariego. Nawet gdy tkanki odchodziły mu od kości, Ta’anari płakał, widząc ich śmierć. Byli jego braćmi i siostrami, i nawet wieki okrutnej i brutalnej wojny nie mogły sprawić, żeby ich znienawidził. Przyglądał się, jak Enekai zostaje unicestwiony przez blask, a jego boskie ciało rozpuszcza się w świetle i odpada od kości. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Ta’anariego, w jego oczach dało się dostrzec akceptację tego losu. Ta’anari płakał, widząc, co musiał zrobić. Światło wypaliło jego jedyne oko i świat pogrążył się w ciemności. Resztki sił opuściły jego ciało i upadł na szklaną podłogę amfiteatru. Słyszał krzyki walczących ludzi, którzy nie wiedzieli nic na temat boskich spraw. Kolejny przelew krwi, ale w końcu przeminie. Czy śmiertelnicy będą kontynuować wojnę, którą rozpoczęła jego rasa? Być może. Ale byłaby to wojna śmiertelników, więc kiedyś dobiegłaby końca. |-| IV= Ta’anari odpłynął w ciemność, zatracony we wspomnieniach o szczęśliwszych czasach. Próbował przypomnieć sobie życie przed momentem, w którym wspiął się po złotych schodach wraz z Enekaiem, idąc na spotkanie ze słońcem. Niewiele pozostało z tamtych czasów, wspomnienia zanikły, gdy niebiańska moc wniknęła w jego ciało. Ta’anari usłyszał kroki. Buty stąpające po potłuczonym szkle. Wyczuwał ciała śmiertelników, cuchnące potem i zepsuciem. Rozpoznawał te zapachy. Jego powiernicy życia. Ta’anari uniósł dłoń, pragnąc dotknąć innej żywej istoty, ale nie napotkał nikogo. — Sulpae? — jęknął. — Czy to ty? Teushpa? Idri-Mi? Proszę, pomóżcie mi. Chyba... Chyba znów jestem śmiertelny... Chyba znów jestem człowiekiem... — Jesteś — rzekł głos na krawędzi śmiechu. — Myisha — wyszeptał Ta’anari. — Czy wszyscy zginęli? — Nie. Naganeka, Valeeva i Cebotaru uciekli, zanim dosięgnął ich ogień. Ale są słabi, więc nie powinni stanowić problemu. Cała reszta, która tu nie przybyła, będzie trudniejsza do dopadnięcia. — Nie! Musisz ich wykończyć — wysapał Ta’anari. — Nawet ranny boski wojownik może podbić ten świat. — Zaufaj mi — powiedziała Myisha — to, co tu zrobiliśmy, jest początkiem końca twego gatunku. — Więc udało się. Zaprowadziliśmy pokój. Wtedy naprawdę się roześmiała. — Pokój? O nie, na tym świecie nigdy nie zapanuje pokój. Nie ma szans. Zdezorientowany Ta’anari próbował wstać, ale pchnięcie końcem włóczni w pierś posłało go z powrotem na ziemię. — Leż, jak leżałeś — powiedziała Myisha. — Proszę, pomóż mi wstać — rzekł. — Mówiłem, że jestem człowiekiem. — Słyszałam, ale naprawdę uważasz, że zmyje to wszystkie twoje grzechy? Pomyśl o wszystkich życiach, które zakończyłeś. Czy stanie się człowiekiem oznacza, że wybaczono ci to morze krwi, które przelałeś? Powiedz, ile potworności musiałeś popełnić, zanim twoje zgniłe sumienie wreszcie stwierdziło, że pora działać? — Nie rozumiem — wyszeptał Ta’anari. — O czym mówisz? Myisha roześmiała się i nagle zaczęła wydawać się znacznie młodsza, a jednocześnie niesamowicie stara. Usłyszał zgrzyt wyrywanego z podłogi amfiteatru Chalicara. — Mówię o tym, że twoja śmierć była odwlekana wystarczająco długo, Ta’anari — powiedziała Myisha. — Niektórzy z was nawet nie byli tacy źli, ale większość była tak zniszczona po wojnie z Pustką, że aż dziwne, że przetrwaliście tak długo. Być może ty i twoi pobratymcy byliście błędem od samego początku, ale to błąd, który mogę pomóc naprawić. Nawet pozbawiony oczu Ta’anari wyczuwał potęgę Chalicara zawieszonego tuż nad nim. Mimo że jego ciało było całkowicie wyczerpane, wrzasnął z bólu, gdy ostrze zagłębiło się w jego pierś. Myisha zaszeptała mu do ucha. — Moc, która przepływała przez tę broń, dotknęła was wszystkich, Ta’anari. Teraz zna wasz gatunek. A ja przekażę tę moc śmiertelnikom. Jej dłonie znalazły się w jego wnętrzu i Ta’anari czuł, jak jego serce jest wycinane i wydobywane spomiędzy żeber... ale mimo tego nadal żył. A przynajmniej przez chwilę. — Idri-Mi — rzekła, przekazując serce Ta’anariego — weź to razem z Chalicarem do swoich kowali. Będziemy musieli podejść inaczej do rozprawienia się z pozostałymi... Myisha zrobiła przerwę. — Zaraz, jak brzmiało to stare słowo? Pstryknęła palcami. — Ach, tak. Już pamiętam. Darkinami. Postacie * (wspomniany) * ("ówczesny" Aspekt Zmierzchu w trakcie Wielkiej Wojny Darkinów) * (wspomniany) * (wspomniany) Ciekawostki *Tekst został napisany przez Grahama McNeila. **Napisał również opowiadanie Gdzie niegdyś leżała Icathia, które także nawiązuje do historii krainy jak i mieszkańców. *Tekst opowiada o spotkaniu Wyniesionych krótko po upadku . **Wydarzenia mają miejsce w trakcie Wielkiej Wojny Darkinów - walk pomiędzy upadłymi Wyniesionymi o władzę. **Ten tekst ujawnia prawdziwą historię Darkinów. **W pewnym momencie, inicjator spotkania, Ta'anari wykonuje rytuał Odwrócenia Wyniesienia dzięki , o którym dowiaduje się od . ***Najpewniej jej głównym celem nie była pomoc Wyniesionemu, ale pomoc ludziom w zgładzeniu lub zapieczętowaniu wszystkich Darkinów. *'Sivunas Alahair, Zwiastun Deszczu' jest jednym z potomków / przodków (być może jest to ona). *Prawdopodobnie jest bronią stworzoną w królestwie na szczycie . *Ze wszystkich Darkinów, na miejsce spotkania przybyło dziesięciu: **'Ta'anari' - główny inicjator spotkania, został później pozbawiony serca przez , która później prawdopodobnie zabiła (lub zapieczętowała w którejś broni Darkinów) **'Xuuyan' - zginął przed rytuałem odwrócenia Wyniesienia **'Shabaka' i Shabake - natychmiastowo zostały wyparowane przez . **'Syphax', Zigantus i Enakai - zginęli wkrótce po rytuale odwrócenia Wyniesienia **'Naganeka', Valeeva i Cebotaru - uciekli nadal mając moc Wyniesionych, nie wiadomo czy nadal żyją czy zostali później zapieczętowani Zobacz także *Opowiadanie w Uniwersum en:Twilight of the Gods Kategoria:Opowiadania